


This Time I Fought For You

by 18dramaqueen



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Australia, Badass, Community: au100, Elevator Sex, Elevators, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Love, Lust, Memory Related, Nerd Lexa, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18dramaqueen/pseuds/18dramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Universe brings what's meant to be together, whether it be now....one hundred years from now....what's meant to be will be.</p></blockquote>





	This Time I Fought For You

CLEXA AU  
I fought for you  
*alarm rings*  
"oh shit! I'm going to be late again!"  
Lexa jumps out of bed and straight into the shower, spending all of what, 5 minutes in there she rushes around gathering her things she needs for her 9 O'clock lecture. Mid drying her hair, Lexa checks the time, it's 8:15am. "Todays look is damp i guess" Lexa huffs, she puts on her glasses, her books in hand Lexa runs for the door. Outside her apartment door, Lexa notices the elevator door beginning to close, "no no no!" she moans, in a rush she is unable to find the right key to lock her door.  
Vigorously going from key to key, finally finding the right one, Lexa takes a quick look at the elevator to her left, she sees a hand stop the door from closing, the elevator door slowly re-opens, there stands a hot blonde leaning with one leg bent upon the back of the elevator. Sighing with relief Lexa shuffles to the elevator, given the quick pace of everything that has just happened in a short space of time, Lexa drops her books. "oh for god sake" Lexa huffs once again. Bent down on one leg, Lexa picks up her books, looking up from the ground straight into the elevator, the mysterious looking blonde is smirking like their is no tomorrow. With her books now in hand, walking into the elevator, "I'm glad I'm amusing you" Lexa whimpers with a slight smile. In a sexy Australian accent the blonde says, "what floor?" whilst her hand is hovering over the elevator buttons, "ground please". "Ground it is" the blonde replies. Stating the obvious ,  


Blonde: "your day has gotten off to rough start I see"  
Lexa: (in a sarcastic tone) "how ever did you guess"  
Blonde: "well given that performance it doesn't take a genius...and your hair is still damp"  
Lexa: "everyday is a rough start for me...the universe seems to do everything in it's power to make sure everything is as hard as possible. So as a matter of fact today has been a breeze so far!"  
Pushing the ground button over and over, Lexa has 20 minutes to get to class, in the real world she could just about make it, but in her world of obstacles that is an impossibility. Pacing around the elevator worrying about the time, Lexa drops her head to the floor and sighs. As she sighs the elevator comes to a sudden halt and stops mid-way to the ground floor.  
"whatttt, noooo, this can't happen to me now!" Lexa screams whilst continuously pressing the ground floor button. Taking in the recent events and the fact she for sure isn't getting to that lecture on time or at all for that matter, Lexa sits on the floor now being trapped in an elevator.  
10 minutes pass with only a few words shared between the two girls.  
Blonde: "my name is Clarke by the way"  
Lexa: "I'm Lexa, nice to meet you"  
The two shake hands, now both sat on the floor in each corner of the small elevator. Given this is a small apartment building with not many residents, help wont be coming any time soon. It now being 9:15am that class is a no go.  


"You know you're the most uptight person i have ever met" says Clarke breaking the silence, "well um thanks?" Lexa replies not knowing whether or not to be insulted.  
Lexa: "Do you live in this building? I haven't seen you here before"  
Clarke: "no, I don't. But I've been in and out of this place for quite a few weeks now visiting a friend, you have probably seen around at some point"  
Lexa: "No, I haven't...I'd definitely remember if i did"  
Clarke: "Why is that?"  
Panicking, not knowing what to say next, unable to say that she meant because she is crazy hot and she would most certainly remember her, Lexa responds with, "I'm just really good with faces, that's all, I'd remember you".  
"You know this is your fault" Lexa says with a smile. "oh, really...How so?" spoken with a smile back, Lexa responds "well, if you hadn't been a nice person and held the door for me, I'd of taken the stairs, that being said we wouldn't be sat here right now"  
Clarke: "No I'd be sat here alone, and we wouldn't want that would we now" she said flirtatiously  
Lexa: "No.....I guess we wouldn't"  


Clarke to Lexa was just a mysterious blonde girl who held the elevator door, she knew nothing but her obvious humour and her name, yet for some strange reason every word she spoke gave her butterflies. Lexa knew Clarke was continuously flirting with her, and she knew that Clarke knew she was continuously flirting back. Secretly despite all of her moaning, huffing and blaming about not being in class, Lexa was glad she was late to class this morning, she was glad it was Clarke who happened to put her hand in front of the elevator door, and finally she was glad it got stuck!  
An hour passes, both Clarke and Lexa are laughing away, telling each other stories, and just having the randomise of conversation. These two go together like fire and air, Clarke moves closer to Lexa, so they are both sitting side by side rather than each corner of the elevator. As Clarke moved closer her hand brushed Lexa's, a shock of electric ran up her arm leaving her heart beating ten to the dozen!  
Clarke: "I'm guessing we are going to be in here for quite a while"  
Lexa: "No shit, smart ass"  


There is no denying the sparks flying around this elevator, even Katy Perry's music video doesn't have as many fireworks going off as there is right now, and they both are aware. Clarke turns around to face Lexa. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and do something kinda risky" says Clarke with a cheeky side smile, not knowing what Clarke is talking about she replies "risky how?" Clarke leans in towards Lexa, pausing centimetres in front of Lexa's face, looking to see if there was any signs of disapprovement. Had there been none what so ever, Clarke proceeds and kisses Lexa! she slowly pulls away after a moment of passion, Lexa then bites her lip giving off the biggest grin looking straight into Clarkes blue marble like eyes. Being crouched on her knees, Clarke stands up looking over Lexa, Holds out both of her hands and pulls Lexa to a stance. Both still stood hand in hand, "there is something so familiar about you but I'm not so sure what it is" Lexa remarks, "oh really? there is something familiar about me?" Clarke acknowledges feeling a rush of sudden excitement.  


Lexa lets go of Clarkes hands and caresses Clarkes face pushing a piece of her hair off her face, then slams Clarke against the elevator buttons so hard each and everyone is pressed and lights up green. At this point, Clarke is shocked, Lexa is no longer this uptight shy girl desperate to attend a lecture she had met 2 hours ago. "whoa! Where did that come from" says Clarke while being held against the elevator wall, "I'm not sure, believe me I've taken us both by surprise but it feels right, right?" Lexa answered while breathing heavily trying not to think about what she is doing, worried she may back out or change her mind.  


Lexa, presses her hands up each side of Clarkes body under her shirt, all the way up from her stomach to her wrists pressing her arms against the wall, whilst lifting her shirt over her head, at the same time kissing her lustfully. Then throwing her shirt to the ground Lexa lifts Clarke, putting her legs around her waist, having one hand under her thigh and the other on the wall next to her head, it's the force of their bodies together holding her up. Clarke lets her legs to the floor and lifts Lexa's dress over her head, picks her up like Lexa did her, Only to spin her around and slowly lower her to the floor while straddled to Clarkes hips. Lexa still lay on her back, un buttons Clarke's pants, the elevator is flooded clothing thrown all over, Lexa flips Clarke over, looks at her with a cheeky smile raising one eye brow and fervidly kisses her continuously making her way down her neck, down to her stomach until she is all the way to the core. Propped up on her elbows, Clarke can't help but lie flat on her back in an orgasmic frenzy. Letting out whimpers, getting louder and louder by the second followed by heavy uneven breathing, Clarke closes her eyes and grabs the item of clothing next to her a squeezes it so tight her knuckles turn white. Rapidly feeling the pounding of her heart she trembles feeling like she is free falling from a great height before eventually landing on a bouncy trampoline.  


She then feels Lexa making her way back up her body with her mouth, as she opens her eyes Lexa is sat over her taking off her own bra. Clarke can't help but stare at her noticing how beautiful Lexa is in every way, Clarke sits up under Lexa and puts her hand on the small of her back switching sides laying her to the ground. After doing a repeat of what Lexa just did Clarke puts her hand down to her now dripping centre. Lexa's eyes dilate whilst reaching the climax of her orgasm, her whole body feels the build up, her heart is racing, every ounce of her body feels alive, Clarke being more experienced in this sector...is dragging the experience out, where as Lexa didn't, as Clarke knows the build up and the tease is just as pleasurable as the phenomenal ending, Lexa can't take it anymore, then it hits her. The explosion fills her body and she feels weightless, her breath is heavy and she can't help but smile. Clarke lies next to Lexa, feeling a strange sense of achievement, knowing the satisfaction Lexa had just felt leaves her with no other care in the world. They both lie for a minute, pacing there breathing, Lexa turns on her stomach and leans over Clarke and pecks her gently on her lips before lying back down face up.  
Minutes pass.  


Lexa: I still don't know what it is"  
Clarke: "what, what is?"  
Lexa: "this feeling of me knowing you, everything between us feels so normal like we've been here before, not in this elevator obviously, but together, you know what i mean".  
Clarke stays silent, she in fact knows exactly what she means.  
Lexa: "ugh maybe I'm just crazy, ignore me".  
Lexa laughs and lays with her head on Clarkes chest with her arm resting on her, Clarke has something to tell Lexa but can't quite find the right words.  
Clarke: "you know when I told you I'd been in and out of this building visiting a friend? well I lied, I don't have a friend who lives in this building. I've been in and out of the building multiple time in hopes you would some how remember me".  
Lexa: "Remember you?"  
Lexa thinks for a moment trying to figure out if and where she may have known Clarke. Her mind remains blank apart from a gut instinct that she has had all along.  
Lexa: "I'm sorry, I don't know Clarke"  
Lexa points her head to the floor, still trying to figure out the feeling she has deep inside, the feeling of knowing Clarke, maybe as a child? maybe even in another life time?....as Lexa has her head facing the floor, Clarke tries one last thing and recites a passage she had learnt a very long time ago.  
Clarke: "In peace may you leave the shore, in love may you find the next, safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground......."  
but before Clarke could even finish, Lexa slowly looks up with tears in her eyes, locks eye contact with Clarke and finishes her sentence along with her  
Both: ".....May we meet again"  
*The elevator doors open*  
Elevator voice: "GROUND FLOOR"  
(and yes they are still lay on the floor, naked, awkward times for them)

**Author's Note:**

> The Universe brings what's meant to be together, whether it be now....one hundred years from now....what's meant to be will be.


End file.
